Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Xindi technology
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale I'd like to suggest this page be deleted, as it seems completely unnecessary. A category page can be used to list all the different types of technology, rather than this over-repeat of info. --Defiant 10:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete', I agree. It mostly seems to be discussing Xindi starships, a list of which is on the category page. 31dot 11:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a new "Xindi technology" category could be created, though, as stuff like the Xindi glass-shatterer that frees Rajiin from the brig in would be easier to categorize and locate. --Defiant 14:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Delete'. I'm not really seeing enough info on this page to warrant a category even when broken down (and parts of this should be included on relevant pages if it isn't already), so I take it there are pages not on this that would go in it. - 15:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, such as seeker and the aforementioned shatterer. --Defiant 15:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, scrap that suggestion, as the Xindi-Reptilian article can just include a link to the Seeker page and provide the little info we have about the shatterer (for which, no name has been established in canon). --Defiant 15:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Strong keep'. Logically, you can't delete this article but keep Romulan technology. There's a utility to overview pages that can't be substituted with a category page. This particular page would seem even more vital since Archduk3 is now on record saying he doesn't even want to allow a category. Where, then, can readers turn to for an overview of Xindi technology but this page? This page usefully offers a comparative perspective, which allows the reader to make sense of the overall quality of Xindi technology. The page needs help, to be sure, but there's no doubt that the phrase "Xindi technology" has been uttered in canon before. That alone means there are not terribly strong grounds to prevent an article about it. 21:37: Sun 10 Jun 2012 :The Romulan page covers much more technology than the Xindi page, so that's apples and oranges. Once the ships are removed to their respective articles(which is where most people will look for that information anyway) all that is left on the page is the discussion of their weaponry, which if needed could be on a page titled "Xindi weaponry" or merged with the weapons. If there are things that are missing, I'd be willing to suspend my support of deletion if you are going to add such things, but as it is now I'm not persuaded to change my opinion here. 31dot 22:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure the Romulan page does. It had better. You're comparing a species that was on one season of Star Trek versus one that's been around since '67. An article's right to exist has nothing to do with its length. The wiki would lose thousands of articles if we argued that length mattered. Also, I personally don't have to make a commitment to rewrite an article to make the existence of that article a good idea. What matters is whether the term was mentioned in canon. It was, so therefore there are no grounds for deletion. Debating the merits of what should or should not be in the article is a matter for Talk:Xindi technology, not this page. 22:40: Sun 10 Jun 2012 It's quite a fundamental misunderstanding if you don't know that the length of an article does matter. The truth is, there's very little that could be added to this page; a far better and more concise (which is what we aim to be) resolution would be to add that info to the individual species pages. --Defiant 22:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :To CzechOut, if you are arguing that "the page needs help", I presume that means you are aware of what should be done to it to provide "help"- and if you are the one aware of it, it is up to you to either provide such help or tell others what it is so they can do so. Debating what should be on the page became relevant with your claim of help being needed. 31dot 23:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the page does have the potential to become as relevant as the Romulan tech page, even if parts of it are gutted. Xindi tech was explicitly said to be very different from Human tech in , and indeed like the Romulans, Xindi have a bunch of very distinct technologies, many of which aren't even discussed on this page yet: their planet-destroying capabilities, subspace corridors, and Biometric holograms come to mind. Yes, all that stuff has their own pages, but the same can be said for Romulan technology. Therefore; I'm inclined to vote keep. This page deserves an Pna-incomplete designation, not a deletion. - Capricorn 18:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, info about the Xindi's planet-destroying capabilities can be found in the Xindi weapon article and there's obviously already a page about the biometric holograms, so what you're suggesting would again seem to involve unnecessary duplications of info. Also, I don't remember there being any mention of subspace corridors that were exclusively Xindi or even originated thanks to them. --Defiant 19:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Again, all these arguments could be made for the Romulan technology page also. And more specifically, the planet-destroying capabilities were a technology that went beyond the Xindi weapon and it's prototypes, the tech was also used in the destruction of Xindus. As for the corridors, I erred there, what I meant to say were Subspace vortexes, which were a tech we only saw used by the Xindi. --Capricorn 21:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You're right on those counts. However, a page clearly exists, already, for the latter technology. The little we know about any technologies which were either shared between the species or are of indeterminate use as to which species they were used by can be included in the Xindi page; half of the individual species pages have a portion reserved for technology, so why not also the main article? Since there's so little we do know about their technology, I really don't think we can justify the tech alone having an article to itself (without unnecessarily copying loads of info from other pages). --Defiant 21:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::So, are you now talking about a merge into Xindi instead? -- Capricorn 23:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No, I brought that page up in regards to your comment about the Xindi's planet-destroying technology, as you mentioned the tech that destroyed Xindus. Since that was used by the Reptilians and Insectoids, it would make sense for a short 1 or 2 sentences (all we know about it) to go on the Xindi page, since that's the group page. --Defiant 23:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) An alternative idea might be incorporating info about the planet-destroying tech into the "Xindi weaponry" page 31dot previously proposed. --Defiant 23:26, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin resolution I'm going to keep this page for now, as I'm not seeing a clear consensus to do anything with it. Discussion may continue on the talk page if desired. 31dot (talk) 11:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC)